


The Universe and Me

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa one shot based on a tumblr pic. Clarke has a habit of running out of canvases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa fic. Quick one shot I wrote in 5 minutes after a pic I saw reblogged by c0mmanderhearteyes. this is not part of the three I promised would be posted today for doctor/mechanic obviously. Just something short and random. Find me on tumblr under misiu1432.

The first thing she sees when she gets home is the pile of mail waiting and starts to shuffle through them with a laugh. Lexa should be used to things like this. As she’s organizing the bills, her eyes catch on the many doodles and notes her girlfriend leaves behind. Any blank surface she can find tends to get covered in art. She made the mistake once of buying them white sheets. The next day she came home to see the fitted sheet tye dyed and the flat sheet drying on the wall, covered in a neon rendition of Starry Night to match. 

Clarke’s excuse was that she ran out of canvases.

A month after that, she comes home to see everything from their desk scattered on the floor. Clarke’s halfway through covering the top with clear varnish and more glitter then she’s ever seen in one room. 

She smiles and shakes her head now as she tosses a few bills onto the glitter desk and grabs her laptop. 

"Take off your shirt." Lexa just stands there, laptop in hand and mouth slightly parted. She hadn’t heard the blond enter the room.

"Well good afternoon to you too. Yes my day was fine. Yours?" she raises an eyebrow in question.

"Come on. I’m out of canvases and paper is so boring. Please?" before she can form a response or properly figure out what’s about to happen, Clarke has her laptop and is pushing her into their bedroom. 

"Now take your shirt off. I want to paint the universe on your back." 

She knows she’s in a loosing battle, but tries anyway. 

"Clarke, you’ll get paint all over the bed. And I was about to pay some bills." all she gets in response is a big smile before her top is flung over her head and across the room. The brunette sighs in defeat and lays on her stomach, laptop in reach. She has a feeling it would take a while, so bills could still get paid in the meantime. 

Clarke decides on the colors and paints she needs before plopping herself onto her girlfriends rear with a “oompf”. 

Lexa quickly finds it hard not to fidget as the paintbrush runs across her back, and the feeling of Clarke’s delicate fingers trail down her spine as she’s mixing two colors. Its hard to concentrate on the words on her screen too, so gives up and welcomes her girlfriends touch. 

By the time Clarke is done, Lexa finds herself half asleep and tingling from head to toe. She’s just spent an hour being told not to move, even when her girlfriends fingers trailed down the sides of her breast. Worst though, her butt is numb, but the smile on Clarke’s face means it was worth it. 

It becomes a regular thing after that. Clarke using her leg for an impromptu sketch of dozens of flowers. Permanent marker doesn’t fade for weeks after the blonde decides to do a willow tree on her rib cage. She puts a stop on Clarke wanting to make her hair a rainbow with oil pastels though. But all in all, she doesn’t mind being used a canvas. If only to feel her loves hands on her doing something she loves. After all, when a girl says “I want to paint the universe on you.” how are you supposed to resist?


	2. To Infinity And Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Clarke becomes obsessed with galaxies after seeing one on Lexa's back, and Lexa can't help but encourage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank Ryter for the cute swooning of Lexa's co workers, they gave the idea for that scene in a comment/review :)

Lexa was never the most romantic person in the world. Clarke seemed to know and accept that without issue. But Damnit if she didn't want to prove people wrong. She gets the perfect opportunity a few weeks after Clarke draws on her back for the first time Thanks to a co workers comment. 

She takes her jacket off at work one day, forgetting the astrology constellations Clarke had mapped out down her arm. Within minutes of admitting her girlfriends recent obsession with using her as a canvas, all the woman were swooning. 

"Seariously Lexa! That's passion right there. Beautifully done too."

"More then passion I think. And so romantic! She literally said "I want to paint the universe on you."? How have you not proposed and started making babies with that woman!"

And so the swooning woman went on and on about how lucky she was. She knew she was lucky, she had Clarke. But hearing how complete strangers to Clarke thought she was romantic and passionate, it made her want to be more like that as well.

It starts on the day before Easter, a week after the idea struck her. Lexa is sent to the store to purchase things to dye eggs with, because let's face it, Clarke will use every excuse to paint food that she can. When Lexa arrives home she shows her girlfriend the galaxy and tyedye themed kits she's purchased. The squeak that emits from the blonde is instant and loud and Clarke sends her out for more eggs in her excitement. 

A week after, Lexa finds herself browsing an antique store while Clarke searches for old furniture to restore. A table in the back is covered with rocks and geodes and fools gold. A few larger rocks catch her eye and she reaches over to pick one up. It splits in half and the inside sparkes in the store light. Its dark blue and purple and it's mate is cut the exact same. When she ssurprises her girlfriend with them later that night, Clarke calls them amazing and promptly uses them as book ends on their living room shelf.

By the time the 4th of July rolls around, Clarke has a nice sized collection of galaxy themed trinkets. Star and moon ear rings, galaxy painted converse with an art bag to match. There's even more things that sparkle scattered around their apartment. Lexa decides that tonight, she would give Clarke one more thing that sparkles and shines. 

The fair is amazing, and it's the same fair lexa had taken Clarke for their very first date years ago . It was cheesy and campy and amazing. They even shared their first kiss in the most cliche` moment during the firework show. It was that night that Lexa decides she may be in love with cliche`s. She started their anniversary that morning by giving Clarke a bracelet engraved with starts and the words "To infinity and beyond". Clarke's favorite Disney movie had always been Toy Story and it definitely fit the theme she had been going with lately. 

Just before the fireworks were supposed to start, Lexa was dragging her girlfriend, cotton candy in hand, away from the crowd. There was no way to pinpoint exactly where they had their first kiss, the fair was set up completely different now. But she got as close as she could. Because why not add one more cliche` to the mix? 

"Lex? You ok babe?" Clarke is looking at her girlfriend with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Lexa?" 

The brunette finds it hard to breath, let alone talk. So she just nods and pulls her love close as they turn towards the fireworks that have just started. It's halfway through the display when she finally gathers enough courage, and enough air in her lungs, to pull the ring from her pocket. She's even thankfully Clarke's back is still pressed into her chest as she takes one final deep breath before walking around to face the blonde. 

Clarke has her eyebrows raised once again in question but seems to register the nervous look on the others face. Her eyes widen and brows go up even farther when Lexa drops to one knee without a word. Their both breathing deep by this point. Both silent, until Lexa smiles wide and holds up the ring. 

"I had this huge speech ya know? The ones you fawn over in movies and books and can't get enough of. But that's not me Clarke. But I'm pretty sure you and everyone else already know that. This is me though, doing a cliche proposal under fireworks where we had our first day."

Clarke drops her cotton candy in favor of holding her hands over her chest. She's smiling and there's unshed tears in her eyes. 

"And this is us, in this ring. It's got a little bit of me in the diamonds on the sides. They're tough as hell, but right in the center is the universe. It's black and purple and shines and those little diamonds are nothing without the center of their universe, Clarke. And i'm a little plane and boring without you I think." Clarke's breathy giggle fills the air and is mixed with an escaped sob. Lexa realizes she's maybe dragged this along far enough and takes another deep breath, raising the ring up. 

"Will you be my wife, my universe, my everything, Clarke Griffin?"

And she says yes, twenty or so times after she falls to ground and wraps her arms around her everything. Lexa breathes in the smoke in the air and the lights and Clarke's perfume as she takes in the moment. She laughs when She realizes the fireworks finale had started just as her proposal was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is it. Unless people ask for more. Because I think we all know I can't say no when it comes to these things.....tumblr is misiu1432, please visit! There's a picture of the ring posted there as well.


End file.
